


One, Two, Three...Blast Off!

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Humor, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martouf/Lantash is confused by Tau'ri slang, and Sam decides to teach him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One, Two, Three...Blast Off!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, Prompts: surprise, tau'ri traditions, seduction, lust, flirting, mischievous

"I'm still tired after the mission." Sam said. "I think I'm gonna head back to the base and check on my experiment before I go to bed."

"Aw, come on! Can't that experiment wait? You've only had, like, two beers the whole evening - and we haven't watched all the movies Teal'c picked out," O'Neill complained. "It wouldn't be polite to leave without watching the last one, right?" He looked hopefully at Daniel and Teal'c, then Martouf. The latter had accompanied them on the mission, and had been invited for team night.

Daniel just shrugged, not looking too thrilled at the prospect of watching "The Matrix" - again. Neither Martouf, nor Teal'c said anything, though the latter looked perhaps a little hurt.

"I've already seen it - you guys have fun. I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled at them all.

"I believe I will accompany you back to the base, Samantha," Martouf said.

"Wow, what a surprise..." O'Neill rolled his eyes.

Sam threw him a sharp look, silencing him. She waved at him, Daniel, and Teal'c. "Bye, guys!"

"Have a pleasant evening," Martouf said, half-bowing to them in the Tok'ra greeting.

Sam's car was parked under some trees at the far end of O'Neill's yard. Martouf got into it, remembering both how to work the door, and how to use the seat belt.

Lantash then reminded him of something they had heard earlier that day, and they decided to ask Sam.

"Samantha, I am confused by an exchange I witnessed at the base today. May I ask you about it?"

"Of course." Sam smiled at him as she put the key in the ignition. "Fire away."

He gave her a strange look. " _Fire away_?"

"It means 'ask the question'. Earth slang."

He nodded. "You have many confusing sayings. Earlier today, while I was eating in the mess hall, I could not help but overhear two men talking together. I did not mean to, but Tok'ra have increased hearing, and..."

"Never mind, Martouf, I understand. What did they say?"

"One of them said, ' _I heard John got to third base with Lieutenant Peterson yesterday - in the back of her car!_ ' And then the other answered, ' _No, it was a home run, and you had better believe it. I have it from his own mouth!_ ' Then they both laughed and looked, I believe, ah, _libidinously_ , at a young woman with red hair, who was sitting some tables away. Am I correct in assuming their discussion had something to do with mating?"

Sam blushed, and then laughed. "Yes, you're absolutely right! And Lieutenant Peterson is a redhead, so she was the one they were ogling!"

"What about...ah...'base' and 'home run'? I believe those expressions were mentioned in a game called 'baseball', which Colonel O'Neill was watching earlier this evening."

She giggled a little as she thought of how to best explain this particular example of Earth slang to an alien. She suddenly got an idea and looked out the window. It was quite dark, and the car was parked some distance away from the entrance. It was unlikely anyone would notice anything, unless they walked all the way up to the car.

She was feeling daring - and a little naughty. Turning to Martouf, she smiled mischievously. She was pretty sure he would not mind. She had not had sex in a very long time, she was feeling horny, and Martouf was an attractive man. A _very_ attractive man. Her feelings for him were complicated, but they could be sorted out later. Tonight she just wanted to have fun. She made a decision.

"It's...ah, _complicated_. I think I better show you...unless you're in a hurry to get back to the base?"

"Please, I would very much like you to show me." Martouf smiled.

"Good, then get out of the car."

He obeyed. Outside, she opened the door to the back, gesturing for him to get in.

"What do you wish for me to do now?" Martouf wondered as they sat on the backseat.

"Nothing yet. I'll show you." She gave him a wicked grin. "I think it's high time you learned some Earth slang. So, 'first base' is making out. Kissing..." She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the mouth, "...but with tongues involved, we call it 'French kissing'..."

She pulled him to her. When he did not resist and merely smiled happily, she kissed him again, running her tongue along his lips and making him gasp. She slid her tongue into his mouth and the kiss deepened quickly. 

Martouf embraced Sam tightly and began caressing her back, then slid one hand down to her ass and another to the side of her breast, squeezing gently.

She moaned as Martouf's hand found its way up under her shirt and she felt it against her naked skin. It took her a few moments to clear the haze from her mind enough to remember her decision - she would show him the meaning of the 'bases' _one at a time_...and make sure he knew what each one was. She succumbed for another moment to a drugging kiss, then managed to pull herself free and push him gently away.

Martouf looked crestfallen. "I apologize, Samantha. Did I do something wrong?"

She immediately felt sorry for him, and very guilty. "Oh, no, sweetie. Not at all." She squeezed his arm. "I just...thought I would show you the meaning of 'first base', 'second base'...and so on...and we were quickly getting to 'second base'." She smiled, a little sheepishly. "It was stupid of me, I shouldn't have pushed you away. I really _do_ want you."

Martouf smiled again, happy she was not rejecting him. "Then why don't you explain the meaning of these 'bases' to me...and then we can get on to...ah...the more pleasant _exploring_ of the meanings." He grinned. "Lantash is very much looking forward to his turn. You do not mind, do you?" He looked serious again.

"Of course not - both of you or neither." She pulled him to her. "'Second base' is...um...feeling each other up, you know? Like, touching under the shirts, and maybe even...ah...fingering...or handjobs..."

"Handjobs?" Martouf looked uncomprehending.

"Bringing pleasure by...by fondling and stroking your...ah, manhood." Sam hid her face by his neck for a moment, giving him a quick kiss there to hide her embarrassment.

"That sounds wonderful...but Lantash and I both agree you had better explain 'third base'...and any other subsequent 'bases'...for us now, or we may have... _difficulties_ waiting for your explanations."

"Well, there are four 'bases'. People disagree a little on the definition, but as I know them, 'third base' is oral sex, and 'fourth base' - or 'home base' - is intercourse. 'Home run'...that's either going directly to intercourse, or going through all bases in one evening, like, on the first date, which I guess is what those airmen were talking about." Sam quickly finished her explanation, feeling her ears redden.

"Tau'ri men must truly have great discipline, if they are able to stop on demand after any of these... _bases_..." Martouf said.

"Ah...no, I didn't say it was _easy_." Sam smiled, then leaned in and whispered in his ear. "It's _hard_...but _you_ don't have to worry - I'm not going to _want_ you to stop before _you_ want to..." She took off her jacket.  
"Good..." Martouf answered, a little hoarsely, before he gave control to Lantash.

"...because a, um, _home run_ sounds most attractive..." He looked at her for a moment, his eyes sparkling and a naughty smile on his face. Then his eyes flashed and he threw his arms around her, kissing her deeply, not letting go until they were almost out of oxygen.

He broke free of her mouth and trailed kisses down to her neck, then back up to an ear, nibbling gently on it.

Sam made a small sound as his mouth again went to her neck, increasing the pressure when he located a particularly sensitive spot.

Her hands slid under his jacket and found the bottom of Lantash's shirt, pulling it from his pants. She was suddenly grateful he was wearing borrowed BDUs and not his usual Tok'ra uniform. She might have ripped it trying to get it off him fast enough.

Lantash quickly shrugged out of his jacket, glad he had not buttoned it. Sam pulled his t-shirt up and over his head, then slid her hands down his body, reveling in the feeling of his smooth, warm skin under her hands.

He threaded a hand through her hair, enjoying its softness. He pulled her to him for another drugging kiss before moving to focus his attention on her body and her clothing. She was wearing _way_ too many, and he set out to remedy this.

He slid his hands down her body, savoring the feeling of her breasts through her black t-shirt, before he grabbed the clothing and pulled it off her in one quick motion.

Underneath, she was wearing a black, lacy bra which hid little of her beautiful form. Lantash admired her for several moments, before he cupped her breasts with his hands and fondled them lovingly, rubbing her nipples through the thin material.

"My sweet Samantha...I have dreamed of this for so long."

Not wanting anything between his hands and her skin, he searched for a way to get the bra off her.

"Clasp...on the back..." Sam urged him.

He found it, and soon got it opened. Peeling the bra off her, he immediately lowered his mouth to a nipple, sucking and nipping at it. He made sure the other one did not feel forgotten, using his hand to squeeze and caress it. Sam closed her eyes and threw her head back, a low moan escaping her.

Lantash pulled her into his lap, pressing himself against her. She rubbed her ass against him, enjoying the feeling of his thick, hard length. She wanted him desperately, her body aching for him!

She twisted in his embrace and kissed him deeply before she cupped the hard bulge in his pants, squeezing gently. She fumbled with his zipper and finally got his pants opened. Pushing them down, she slid her hand inside his underpants.

Lantash groaned as she began stroking him, then moving her hand in a pumping motion. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling for a while before sliding a hand down between Sam's legs. The material of her trousers felt moist from her arousal. Pleased, he began caressing her there. She pushed against his fingers, but did not stop her pleasuring of him.

He gave control to Martouf, who immediately unbuttoned Sam's pants and put a hand inside. She gasped as his fingers found her clit and began stroking and rubbing it gently. Now and then he dipped a finger or two inside her.

Wanting, _needing_ more, she ground herself against him. "Martouf..." 

Smirking a little, he pulled her pants further down. She quickly assisted him, leaning down to unlace her boots and kick them off. Why, oh, why had she not worn a dress? It would have been much easier...

Sam scooted into the corner of the backseat, now wearing only panties. Smiling at Martouf, she pulled those off as well and leaned back, spreading her legs.

Martouf swallowed and admired her for a moment, an expression of lust on his face. He pulled his pants further down, letting his underpants follow. Sam looked appreciatively at him - his shaft was very hard, and standing almost straight up.

She beckoned at him. "Come to me, sweetie...I need to feel you inside..."

Martouf smiled. "Not yet... _soon_...you're forgetting the 'third base'." He grinned.

Sam groaned. "I didn't mean you _had_ to go through all of them."

"Oh, I understand." Martouf's smile grew wider, as his eyes flashed, signaling Lantash was taking over.

"...but we _would_ like to show you we are good students of the Tau'ri..." He spread her labia with his fingers and placed a kiss on her clit, making her gasp again.

He licked at it slowly, gently - much too gently with her current level of arousal.

"Lantash...please..." She pleaded, her hands pushing against the back of his head. He just grabbed her hands and held them.

"Patience..." He admonished, though he increased the speed and pressure some.

Ignoring Martouf's pleas that they mate with her, and NOW, he flicked his tongue over her clit, then went back to the long licks, only to return to short fast strokes.

Sam was now whimpering. She urgently needed him inside her, filling her. Too horny to care, she moaned loudly and begged shamelessly. "Please, Lantash...fuck me...I need you so..."

He let go of her hands, suddenly getting up and pulling her to him with one hand, using the other to spread her folds as he pressed the tip of his cock to her opening. She wrapped her legs around him as he thrust forward, entering her deeply in one hard stroke.

They both gasped from the intense sensation. He held still for a moment, letting her get used to him. Using her legs, she pulled him towards her, arching forward as she did so, making it clear to him she did not want him to take it slow.

He pulled back a little, then thrust forward again, hard. "Is this...what you want?" He asked, his voice husky.

He began driving into her, moving in such a way that he slid against her clit with every thrust. It was making Sam wild with arousal, and she was soon close to orgasm.

"Lantash...oh, god...yes, I..." she managed, "...please...just... _don't stop_!"

Moments later, Sam cried out, clinging to him as she came hard.

Lantash gasped at the added sensation of her pussy gripping his shaft, almost massaging it. It took only a few more hard strokes before he rammed into her one last time, shuddering against her as he spilled his seed inside her.

They lay like that for several moments, closely joined, just enjoying each other and the pleasant fatigue.

Suddenly, someone knocked hard on the car window.

Lantash shook himself, then pushed the button he had been told would make the window open.

"Wait!" Sam exclaimed, looking desperately for her clothing and snatching her shirt, holding it against her as the window opened about 6-7 inches.

Outside, Daniel was standing. He looked at them with a confused, somewhat embarrassed expression. "Eh, my car...you need to move yours so..."

O'Neill stepped up beside him, looking irritated. "If you're done with your little fertility rite, then perhaps Carter can move her car so Daniel here can get home?"

Sam flushed, just now remembering she had parked so she blocked Daniel's car.

Lantash stared at O'Neill for a moment, annoyed. "We have indeed achieved sexual satisfaction. I believe Samantha will be able to move this vehicle shortly."

"Ah...little bit too much information there..."

"Why, then, did you inquire if we were finished?" Lantash asked, confused.

"I'll explain later..." Sam said, putting a finger over his mouth, not wanting to exacerbate the situation further. "We'll move the car." She quickly pushed the button, closing the window. She looked at Lantash, then sighed. "I'm not angry at you. The Colonel was just being an idiot. Now, let's get the Hell out of here..." She smiled, suddenly. "You don't have to go back to the Tok'ra base yet, do you?"

"No, not until tomorrow..."

"Good, because I have some interesting ideas..." She kissed him. "I hope you don't think Earth girls are easy..."

"Oh, no...it's just that I am irresistible." Lantash grinned.

Sam rolled her eyes, then kissed him anyway. Her team mates would probably tease her about this for years, but right now she did not care. Tonight she would only focus on Martouf and Lantash, and the pleasures they were going to share.


End file.
